Dragons
The Dragons are the protectors of races and balance of Radiata. Seven dragons exist within the Radiata universe, although only six of them are central to the plot. They are immortal and do not actually die - instead, they "sleep" until the transition between the gold and silver dragons. After defeating the game once, the player may choose to continue their completed game, then warp to the Dragon Lair Cave where they can fight all the dragons except Aphelion, as well as get Valkyrie and fight other bosses. Kelvin Kelvin, the water dragon, is the guardian of the orcs and was slain by legendary knight Cairn Russell, Jack Russell's father. Kelvin appears in the game twice, once in the cutscene in which Cairn defeats him, and again as a boss in the bonus dungeon. Baade Baade, the earth dragon, is the guardian of the dwarves. He appears in a failed attempt to liberate the dwarves after Earth Valley is captured by the Radiata Knights. Baade takes on the appearance of a stout dwarf before transforming to his dragon form and slaying many knights before being killed by a magical orb in Cross' possession. Cepheid Ceipheid, the wind dragon, is the guardian of the elves. Ceipheid appears in the human path, where Jack and Dynas Stone fight it in Wind Valley. Ceipheid fights alongside the light elf Gil but both are slain.Stole Dragon Scale(armor) if your party have steal ability. In the fairy path, Ceipheid does not actually appear, but is killed by the Radiata Knights when Jack, Gil, Pitt, and Row attack Fort Helencia. Parsec Parsec, the fire dragon, is the guardian of the goblins. Parsec plays a significantly larger role than the other dragons, first appearing even before Jack chooses a path. Jack assists Parsec in trying to find "Aphelion" and he pays Jack with fake money before visiting Elwen, whom Parsec has an unexplained history with. In both paths, Jack takes a liking to Parsec, affectionately addressing him as "geezer with the funny money", and Parsec meets with Aphelion (disguised as Lucian) regarding the Order of Tottarus. In the human path, Jack serves as Parsec's guide again and pays him with fake money a second time. Later, Jack is shocked to discover Parsec is the fire dragon and slays him, feeling remorseful. In the fairy path, Parsec appears as the guest of honor at the nonhuman strategy meeting where he explains how the world works to Jack, Lord Zane, Ridley, and fairy leaders. Despite Jack's efforts to protect him he is eventually killed by Cross. Aphelion Aphelion is the silver dragon, and one of the two guardian dragons of humanity. Aphelion has positioned himself at the center of human affairs, styling himself as Lord Lucian, serving as an adviser to Lord Larks and Lord Jasne. Aphelion acts as an Anti-Villain. He wants to grant humans immortality and elevate their status in the world, but at the cost of the natural order of the world itself. Aphelion also seeks to rid himself of the "sleep", or the hibernation he must endure when his counterpart, Quasar, alternates in the role of guarding humanity. In both paths, Aphelion is killed by Jack at the end of the game. Quasar Quasar is the gold dragon, one of the two guardian dragons of humanity. Very little is known about him, and he momentarily appears, poised to take possession of Ridley, near the end of the game. At the end of the Human Path, Quasar is killed when Lucian kills Ridley, while in the Fairy Path, his survival is left up to interpretation. However it is commonly believed he succeeded in taking possession of Ridley. Quasar can be fought in the Distortion Chamber, after the Dragon Lair Cave. Radian Radian is the dragon of "idleness and approval and doldrums and intoxication and lightness," or so we are told when you step into his chamber to fight him. He's a two-dementional figure and tosses afflictions your way like there's no tomorrow. Not much is really known about him. Category:Dragons Category:Creatures Category:races